A calcinha de Sakura
by Roy Un
Summary: Necessitava olhar para outro lado, mas o movimento insinuante que fazia a parte traseira da garota o hipnotizava e – tanto se demorava em recolher alguns simples papéis! - S&S/oneshot


**A calcinha de Sakura**

_by: Lolly Tenkawa_

_translate: Roy-chan_

* * *

_Necessitava olhar para outro lado, mas o movimento insinuante que fazia a parte traseira da garota o hipnotizava e – tanto se demorava em recolher alguns simples papéis?!_

* * *

.

**Único**

.

Pesadamente, Sasuke Uchiha abria os olhos, piscando para se acostumar à luz que provinha do exterior. Sentia todo o seu corpo entumecido, anestesiado, e quando quis mover seus músculos, uma dor aguda lhe atacou na coluna. Olhou ao redor, tentando reconhecer o lugar onde se encontrava. Era um quarto pequeno, com paredes brancas e cortinas azuis.

_O hospital de Konoha_? Seu pensamento foi confirmado quando, ao baixar um pouco a vista, pode distinguir o inconfundível símbolo da aldeia nas mantas da maca em que se encontrava deitado.

Um pouco confuso, tentou lembrar-se do que havia ocorrido durante os últimos dias e o por de estar em Konoha. De repente todas as imagens chegaram à sua mente como uma tormenta. Lembrava-se de ter lutado contra seu irmão e culminar sua vingança, depois veio uma imagem dele mesmo em outra batalha, contra _Naruto_.

Depois disso não se recordava de nada a mais. Havia uma lacuna enorme em sua memória.

Franziu o cenho e procurou se levantar, mas outra vez havia uma pontada dolorosa em suas costas. Resignado, bufou irritado e ficou deitado na cama, fitando o teto.

Pouco a pouco a sonolência o foi invadindo, até que um ruído lhe alertou. A porta do quarto se havia aberto, e por ela entrou uma jovem de cabelo rosado.

Todo o corpo do Uchiha tensou-se. Recordava perfeitamente sua ex-companheira de equipe, **Haruno Sakura**, e como a recordava _tão bem_, sabia quão DENSA que poderia chegar a ser a garota quando se propunha.

E ele nesse momento se encontrava dolorido, confundido e irritado; era absolutamente _incapaz _de suportar o choramingo e gritinhos de Sakura.

Fechou os olhos e fingiu estar dormido, talvez, se tivesse sorte, fosse embora se o visse assim.

Mas, para sua surpresa, ela nem se aproximou de sua cama. Podia escutar como caminhava pelo redor, mas em nenhum momento os passos da moça se sentiam próximos a ele.

Era muito contraditório o que ocorria, mas até se sentiu ofendido e teve que morder-se a língua para não soltar um '_Hn_' com desdém.

Desde quando _ela_ o ignorava?

Permitiu-se abrir um pouco um olho, para poder ver o que era o que fazia a jovem em seu quarto. Assombrou-se ao vê-la com uma planilha em mãos – pelo visto, estava muito entretida lendo-a – e vestida com um uniforme de enfermeira.

Assim que, _ninja-médico_...

Seguiu observando-a – agora com ambos os olhos –, aliviado de que Sakura não percebesse que estava desperto. Seu corpo voltou-se a tensar – ainda que levemente – quando ela foi se aproximando pouco a pouco dele, com a vista fixa naqueles papéis que a um momento atrás lia.

- Pelo visto tudo está bem. Não saiu nada relevante em seus exames – murmurou para ela mesma, sem ser consciente de que Sasuke a escutava.

O garoto não via absolutamente nada ao seu redor, mas podia perceber cada movimento de Sakura. Escutava seus múrmuros – seguramente com algo relacionado à sua saúde – e podia notar como seus olhos o observavam minunciosamente.

_Kami_, imaginar aquilo o deixava incômodo. E para sua raiva, não o fazia de uma maneira _desagradável_.

Voltou a escutar os passos de Sakura, e como se distanciavam dele. Suspirou com alívio. Nesse minuto que ela esteve ao seu lado, não gostou em nada daquela sensação que havia se instalado em seu corpo. De repente, um som estrepitoso junto com uma maldição de parte da moça chamou sua atenção, fazendo com que voltasse a abrir os olhos e olhasse até o local.

Os papéis que Sakura tinha em mãos haviam caído ao chão, espalhando-se por este e ficando desordenados. Ela maldizia sem cessar seu azar e se agachou para recolhê-los.

Sasuke viu como ela se inclinava ao solo, de costas à ele, fazendo com que a curta saia de seu vestido de enfermeira se levantasse lentamente.

E ali aconteceu.

O Uchiha abriu consideravelmente os olhos ante a vista que sua ex-companheira lhe oferecia.

Merda. Merda. _Merda_.

As coxas torneadas e firmes se faziam presente em sua visão junto das nádegas redondas. Não apenas isso, se não que uma fina tira de tecido branco o cumprimentava em seu caminho.

Estava vendo descaradamente a calcinha de Sakura.

De _Sakura_, maldição!

Seu rosto se descompôs e se sentia levemente enfermo e com uma necessidade quase palpável de lhe gritar para que tapasse esse infame corpo e essa _– puritana e branca_ – calcinha.

Necessitava olhar para outro lado, mas o movimento insinuante que fazia a parte traseira da garota o hipnotizava e – tanto se demorava em recolher alguns simples papéis?!

Concentre-se. Olhe seu cabelo. O cabelo – pra que merda iria querer olhar seu cabelo!

Estava perdendo o controle e pode sentir como sua temperatura aumentava. Rogava internamente para que seu autocontrole o salvasse, ainda que este parecesse estar perdido junto com seu sentido comum no mesmíssimo inferno, porque não podia deixar de olhá-la.

E sentiu que seu mundo caía ao contemplar o que aconteceu a continuação.

Sakura havia se posto de _quatro_.

**OH, MERDA**.

- Sasuke-kun? – chamou ela, ao escutar um gemido proveniente do Uchiha. Girou-se a vê-lo, e ao fazê-lo, ficou pálida – Sasuke-kun!

O garoto estava sangrando pelo nariz e com o rosto furiosamente ruborizado. Apertava os punhos e mantinha as pálpebras fechadas com força.

- Sasuke-kun! – gritou quando se pôs ao lado dele e tomou seu pulso. O coração lhe estava batendo desenfreadamente rápido – Espere-me aqui, trarei um calmante!

Sasuke atreveu-se a olhá-la e como se arrependeu disso, porque Sakura se havia dado a volta e lhe dava uma vista ainda mais perfeita de suas coxas, suas nádegas e sua calcinha.

_Vou morrer_, pensou quando o sangue começou a fluir com mais rapidez e abundancia.

Olhou uma vez mais a garota.

Mas pelo menos_... o farei feliz._

* * *

_Hi, guys! How are you today? __(ignorem isso, ando muito ligada no inglês)_

_Primeiramente, _ME DESCULPEM PELO MEU SUMIÇO REPENTINO_! De verdade. Mas não tive outra opção, meu computador pifou de uma vez e não teve conserto, meu primo requisitou seu computador de volta e não tive outra escolha a não ser devolvê-lo. Também estive ocupada com outros assuntos em relação a minha vida pessoal e profissional. Estive investindo em cursos profissionalizantes, iniciei um curso de inglês (mais pelo certificado do que qualquer outra coisa), entre outros. Estive em luto também – meu primo, de aproximadamente quatro meses, veio a falecer. Perdi todo o meu conteúdo já traduzido – não uma, mas DUAS vezes. E passei todo este tempo recuperando-os pouco a pouco, tendo como recurso um celular velho, porém, com internet, e um caderninho. Estou ainda em fase de digitalização das traduções. Também passei por uma fase de autorização de novas traduções, como esta, e posso garantir as outras, em breve, estarão disponibilizadas aqui. Enfim, muita coisa aconteceu em apenas três meses, e espero que tentem me compreender._

_Mudando radicalmente de assunto, o que acharam? Hum? _

_Estive me questionando em diversos momentos se deveria publicar esta one da _Lolly_ ou tratar de atualizar as outras longs já postadas – acontece que, ela já estava traduzida e revisada, enquanto as outras não, além de, é claro, ser bem levinha e gostosa de se ler._

_Eu, particularmente, adorei essa one e não consegui me conter, quando vi, já estava entrando em contato com a autora para autorizar a sua tradução, e por sorte a fofíssima da Lolly me autorizou. Apesar de ser uma tradução, precisei adaptar muita coisa, visto que haviam termos impossíveis de serem traduzidos ao português sem causar uma 'leve' confusão a quem fosse lê-la, também adaptei a sinopse porque não gostei de como ficou a traduzida. Além desta, tenho já autorizadas, outras quatro ones (um pouco mais complexas que esta) da Lolly, que em breve estarão aqui._

_Como podem ver, ainda estou sem beta, o que me atrasa ainda mais, e gostaria de pedir um _IMENSO_ favorzinho a vocês, pode ser? Se conhecerem alguma ou quiserem betar minhas traduções, por favor, entrem e contato comigo, seja por review, PM ou mesmo por e-mail (_royun live . com_)._

_Vou ficando por aqui, mas até o fim da semana, provavelmente, já estarei subindo as atualizações de _Encendiste la luz_ e de _Dez coisas que odeio em Sasuke Uchiha_, mas nada garantido, do contrario serão drabbles ou ones que já tenho quase conclusos, contudo, vocês podem escolher – querem as atualizações ou as aleatórias? Me façam saber._

_Vou indo, tá super tarde aqui e tenho que acordar bem cedo, então já sabem... ;D_

_Beijos, Roy-chan c:_

.

_Lembrem-se: um review é um sorriso._

_Você sorriria pra mim?_

_;D_

.


End file.
